Valentines Chocolate
by Te Inu Fighter
Summary: Its Valentines Day in Fudal Japan and Inuyasha has a crush. Kagome comes with a sweet candy that should put two people together. Whith Kagome's candy will Inuyasha be able to tell his crush he likes him? Shonen Ai. boy love. InuyashaXKouga
1. Chapter 1

1Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha..if I did I would not be making this cute little love yaoi story...yup..I would be sleeping..yeah

BTW this is my first Fanfic. So it might not be that good. Then again it can be a freaking masterpiece Na better not get my hopes up. Well anyways don't be so harsh. Oh and I don't think there will be any Lemons. Im still a little shy about righting about it. So yeah. Maybe later.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Come down here!!" Inuyasha was sitting in the Tree of Ages when he heard Kagome coming words him on that "bike thing". "What is it!?" Inuyasha stared down at her. She was so cute. But not as cute as a certain someone. A certain someone who made his heart do flippy flops every time he thought of him. That's right, "him". No one knew of his deep dark secret. Not event he person he loved. If his friends ever found out his friends might reject him. Or even worse...the biggest "SIT" command of his life. I mean Kagome was already pissed off at him for liking Kikyo. So if she knew there was someone else, the terror. Inuyasha thinking of the awful idea got the shivers.

"Inuyasha come down! What's taking you so long? Are you lost in thought or something?" "Keh!" Inuyasha jumped down off the tree. But unfortunately his foot latched on to a branch and he fell face first into the ground next to Kagome. "Bwahahahahaha!!!" Kagome was now laughing historically "Oh my god Inuyasha that was so funny!" "What's so funny?" Mirku asked while walking up to Kagome. Sango and Shippo was right behind. "Did you say the sit command or something?" Shippo asked while staring at Inuyasha still on the ground. "HA no." Kagome now wiping the tear from her eyes. "He fell out of the tree." Everyone started laughing again. Inuyasha (finally) sat up. "What the heck was it that you wanted anyways!" Feeling slightly no really embarrassed, wanted to change the subject. "Oh right right"

Kagome took off her humugiganchyus backpack. Inuyasha sat there staring with a curious look in his eyes at the backpack as Kagome was pulling out one thing after the other. 'Man..how can she carry that thing? She's only a human? Does it every end? I wonder if I could fit in there, I wonder if all of us can fit in there.' Inuyasha thought to himself. "Ah!" Kagome said with a face of great satisfaction "I found it!" Shippo came scurrying up next to Kagome. "What is it!?" "Chocolates"Reaching into her bag and pulled out a big red heart shaped box. "CHO-KO-LATE? What is that?" Inuyasha got up to get a closer look at the new strange object Kagome had brought from her world. "Well.."Kagome was fully ready for her speech to make her look so smart, "On a day called Valentines day girls give the boy they love Chocolates It's a way to show affection." Kagome handed out the chocolates to every one. Gave to two Sango, knowing Sango would want to give it to Miroku.

But when it came to give Inuyasha the chocolates, there was none. "Hey! Were is my CHO-KO-LATES?!" Inuyasha yelled wanting to try the chocolate! "Oh...I uh. I gave it to Koga." "YOU WHAT!?"Inuyasha yelling at the top of his lungs now right in Kagome's face. "Well I did say I give the chocolates to the ones I LOVE." Yelling right back at him.

Sitting under the tree now Miroku, Sango, and Shippo sat there watching them battle once again."There fighting again" Shippo said sitting on top of Miroku's shoulder. "I know. Best to let it be...yum. These chocolates are pretty good!" "Yeah they are" Sango said. "Oh so sweet!"

Well that was chapter One. I guess...actually I didn't really plan for this story to be this long. Yeah. Sorry. Ill try and get the other chapter up later. Maybe this time a little romance. OHHOHOHO!


	2. Chapter 2

1**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters! I so wished I did so then I could snuggle with them! How cute would that be? Anyway I hope yall enjoy the story,**

"How can you give that wolf my CHOCOLATES?" Inuyasha was so furious at Kagome But why? Why was he so mad? Was it jealousy? Jealousies? But ..Jealous of what? Or better yet who? Which one of them was he Jealous of? Kagome or Koga? "I said girls give it to the ones they love. So if you hate it so much that I gave it to him why don't you just find him and take it from him?!"

Inuyasha stared at Kagome. Kagome stared at Inuyasha, then he looked at her, then she looked at him.

SILENCE

Then in a flash Inuyasha had jumped up into the air and started running off into the forest.

Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Shippo watched as Inuyasha became lost in the thickness of the forest.

"Kagome" Miroku walked up to Kagome and placed his hand on her shoulder. "What do you plan to do?

"Sango-chan"

"Yes Kagome"

"Do you think we could borrow Kirara?"

"Ah yes of a corse"

Inuyasha was now running full pace. He thought maybe if he ran his hardest it would let all of his frustration out so he wouldn't punch Koga so hard when he saw him. _What's wrong with me? I've never felt this way before. I'm I jealous? Is it Kagome? No..No, I know it's not Kagome._ "Koga Where the hell are you?!" Inuaysha stopped running for a moment to catch his breath. Inuyasha sat down in the trees and let the breeze cool him down. The breeze. It felt so good against his hot face. Inuyasha's hair was blowing majestically in the wind. His thoughts started to wander off. _Why would Kagome do that? I shouldn't have gotten mad at her. She doesn't know that I'm in love with Koga. No one knows. How could I tell anyone that? They would think I was wired. Plus the SIT! _Inuyasha was deeply enthralled in thought when all of a sudden a gust of wind made his nose burn with a cent that set his heart a fire. "Koga"

Koga was down by the river bank only a few miles away from his clan. Koga was sitting on a rock next to the roaring river bank. He was holding a big red box with some foreign lettering he did not recognize. Well to say the truth he really didn't know how to read so all letters were foreign to him. But these were far more weird than what he was used too. Koga was staring down at the box and started to remember what had taken place only a few hours ago.

Start flashback now!

Koga was in the cave playing with all the other wolves that he had when he heard the majestic voice of the most beautiful woman calling his name. He immediately stopped what he was doing and ran forth the voice.. "Koga! Koga-kun! Are you here?"

"Kagome!? What are you doing here? Hmm..." Koga stopped his greeting when he noticed that the one he called "mutt-face" wasn't present.

"Kagome?!" Koga then quickly grasped his large manly hands around her delicate hands and stared deeply into her eyes. "Kagome? Have you come all this way by yourself seeking me? To..To finally accept my proposal and become my bride?"

"Ah hahahaha. Um no not exactly. Kagome released the strong grip on her hands and started to take off her backpack. "I brought something for you Koga."

'Something for me? What is it?"

"Hold on one second let me find it first." Kagome started fumbling through her bag trying to find Koga's gift.

_Man...that bag is HUGE How can she carry that she's only a human. Wow what a strong girl! I bet my shikon shards that my whole pack can fit into that thing. I should try it..._Koga's thoughts were interrupted by an ecstatic Kagome/

"Found it!" Kagome pulled out a large red, heart-shaped box and handed it to Koga.

'What is this?"

"Well in my time on this day which is Valentines, people give this to the people they love the most and so I thought.."

"Kagome so you did come here to accept my proposal Kagome I accept your VALEN-TIME!"

"No Koga. This isn't for you."

Koga had a saddened expression on his face. "Then who is it for?"

"Koga you must give this to the one you love, Koga...I know you love Inuyasha."

**Hi everyone I hope yall liked it! Don't worry this time I made sure to double double check the spelling so if for the last chapter you were thinking "this is a piece of crap look at all the errors." Well I hope you don't feel that way this time. Oh and sorry for taking so long for the second chapter. I had finished it earlier but the computer ate the story. So then I shoot it and walked out of the room. Then out of no where I am jumped by the computer and I just got out of the hospital, yeah..I almost died. Well the computer and I are great friends once again. So no worries. Well I will get the next chap up ASAP! TTFN!**


	3. Chapter 3

1**Wow chapter 3! Can you believe it? Maybe this will be the last chapter, but do not fear I will be making more love stories with KOGAINU! Yah baby Anyway I hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Sadly I do not have anything witty to say at the moment, but don't worry. Its day will come..be patient.**

"Koga..I know you are in love with Inuyasha."Kagome's words where repeating itself in Koga's head over and over again. But it was true. He did love him. He loved him so much every time he thought about seeing that beautiful silver hair in the wind, or smelling the delicious aroma of dog and human always put his heart into a panic. Kagome had told Koga to give the chocolates to Inuyasha the next time he saw him. But Koga couldn't stop thinking _when? _When will he see is love once again? Koga was still sitting on the rock, looking at the valentines he would give his love. _What should I say if I do see him?_ Koga sat up from the rock and quickly looked down at his wolf companions. Koga bent down towards the wolves and grabbed one of their paws. "Inuyasha..." the wolves looked up at him like he was a mad wolf or something. "What? Don't give me that look! I have to practice on somebody!" Koga felt his face quickly turn hot with embarrassment. Cough cough. Koga was clearing his throat for possibly the most hardest thing he will ever have to say in his life time. But hay practice makes perfect right.

"Inuyasha, im saying this from the bottom of my heart." There was a slight silence before he continued. The wind swished by,rustling the trees and Koga's deep black hair. "Inuyasha im truly in love with you, and would like to give you theses VAL-EN-TIMES to prove my love."

It was truly a funny sight. Seeing a demon man proposing his love to a wolf. Koga took a deep breath in and then exhaled it slowly to calm his nerves. "Well that wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. Koga placed a hand on top of the wolf's head and patted it, letting him now he did a good job. _Can I really tell Inuyasha as easily though?_ "Why is this so hard!!"

"What's so hard you damn wolf?!" Koga quickly turned around on his heals, and there he saw him. The beautiful Hanyo standing on a nearby cliff .The wind was blowing making his silver hair dance around his face. **(Ok I know we all hear the Inuyasha theme song in our heads right nowXP) **"What's so hard? The fact that you stole my CHO-KO-LOTS!?"

"Inuyasha" Koga said slightly to him self and looking down at the valentines he would soon give to Inuyasha. But will he be able to say anything. Koga looked up from the red box, ready to admit his love when he saw a flash of red flying towards him.

"ARE YOU READY TO FIGHT WOLF!?" Inuyasha came strait for Koga, but Koga was able to evaded his attack easily "Keh! Running away wolf?"

"Inuyasha wait! There's something I want to say to you!"

"Well say it after I RUB YOUR FACE INTO THE GROUND!" Inuyasha then starting off running towards Koga again. Koga was ready again to dodge his attack when..

"SIT BOY!" Inuyasha suddenly feel to the ground causing a great crater in the shape of the hanyo. Koga looked toward a large rock and saw that Kagome was waving at Koga. _Kagome? What is she doing here? _"Koga! Say what you want to say while he's down." Getting what she had said Koga walked towards the half conscious Inuyasha. Koga's heart was beating, his face was red, and was slightly sweating. Can he do this? Will he be able to say the three words? _I love you. Just get it over with Koga. _Koga bent down towards Inuyasha still holding the Valentines chocolates in his hands. Koga outreached his arm for support "Do you need help getting up?" "Keh! I can get up by myself!" Inuyasha sat up and sat the way he always sat (like a dog) "so what was it you wanted to say!?" Koga sat there staring at him. He then cleared his throat "Um, Inuyasha" Koga then paused. He couldn't say it! _Why can't I say anything! Its not that hard! I LOVE YOU! I can do that!_ "Come on wolf I don't have all day! Say what you want to say so we can start the fight again." Koga starred down at the ground. Still yelling at him self in his head. Koga fiercely started to blush. Not know what else to do Koga shoved the box of chocolates in Inuyashas face.

"What the hell do I want with this?!"

"INUYASHA I LOVE YOU!"

"W..what!?" Inuyasha was taken back by this and started to blush as well.

" I love you Inuyasha." Koga looked up from the ground and was now staring deep into Inuyasha's golden eyes. "I've loved you for a long time now. And Kagome told me to give this to you." Inuyasha sat there listening to every word Koga had to say. Inuyasha's heart was racing as hard, or even harder than Koga's, this feeling Inuyasha had, it was relief and love. His love loved him back. "Keh!" Inuyasha looked away from Koga's brown eyes and stared off into the forest. "I love you too"

Inuyasha then looked back at Koga with delicate eyes, his eyes they were filled with love. Koga was still looking at Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, will you be my Valentine?"

**Hi every one! I hope you liked it! I will have one more chappie in this. It will be a little more on the funny side. Just something random I wanted to do. Yeah. I'm planing to have more stories with this parring so look forward to it please. So romantic. Isn't forbidden love the best!? Anyways review. Please and thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

1**Hi every one! This is like the after math of Valentines day! Yeah. Just some funny things I wanted to add to the story. Yeah. It's cute! I hope you think so too.**

**Disclaimer!:Yay another disclaimer! Wow how many now 4!? Ah wonderful! So you all know the drill! I do not own Inuyash or any of the characters. If I did I would have the men fighting topless, no girls, and hot sexiness! Yeah baby! Woohoo! Sigh..maybe it's a good think I don't own Inuyasha.**

Koga and Inuyasha sat next to the river bed with the feet dangling in the water. It was almost the end of Valentines Day and both Inuyasha and Koga had both found there true love. Koga opened the red heart shaped box and found small brown round shaped items resting inside the box. "So theses are CHO-Ko-LATES?" Inuyasha asked as he picked one up and examined it closely, turning it in every direction. "I guess so" Koga then taking the chocolate piece away from Inuyasha to examine it as well. Koga took the piece and took it to his mouth. He started to lightly lick it to discover the taste of CHO-KO-LATE. _This is good!_ He then glanced over to see that Inuyasha was staring at him with a curious look upon his face. _He's so cute!_ Koga placed the chocolate piece slightly between his delicata lips and started to lean in towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha of course didn't know what to do, so Koga had to lean in all the way.

Inuyasha felt the chocolate piece being placed into his mouth and then Koga's lips reached his. Koga pulled away and slightly smiled. Inuyasha had a blank expression on his face. He didn't know what he liked better. The kiss, or the chocolate. Finally Inuyasha smiled, "that was good" Inuyasha picked up another piece of chocolate and this time feed it to Koga.

Behind the rock Kagome, Sango, Miroku, plus Shippo who's eyes were blocked off by Mirku's hand sat there observing the two lovers.

"So Kagome, this is called yaoi?" Sango asked whispering to Kagome

"Uh-huh!" Kagome said smiling. "Girls are totally into this my time! My plan turned out perfectly! So what do you think Sango?"

"It's really hot!" Sango started smiling with slight blush on her cheeks.

"Told ya"

Miroku sat there staring off into another direction, "you girls are wired." Miroku was holding down a curious Shippo, "come on I wanna see too!"

The boys had now finished off the box of chocolates and sat with each other in there arms.

"Koga"

"Yeah Inuyasha"

'I have a question"

"What is it?"

"If you were a homo, then why did you propose to Kagome?"

"Hmm, that's a good question. Well I guess it's because she was so strong and aggressive it reminded me of a man, so I guess that's why."

"Hahaa, that's stupid! But really true!"

"SIT BOY!!!!" Inuyasha feel into the river bringing Koga along with him. When they finally resurfaced there was standing a pissed off Kagome. "I remind you of a man!?"

"What the hell are you doing here!?" ( he had forgotten she was here earlier. Silly puchi)

A soaking wet dog and wolf pulled them selves out of the cool water. "You're both jerks!!"

"Yeah well it's true you know!" Inuyasha said it right near her face.

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!" Inuyasha again feel repeatedly into the ground face first.

Koga just stood there shocked to see Kagome so pissed. He never really saw this side of her before. It was scary. Kagome gave Koga a death stare that made his fir stand up. "Koga!"

"Y...yes Kagome?"  
"Did you like the chocolates?"  
Kouga nodded in disbelief that she didn't hurt him.  
"Good." said Kagome.

Kagome started to walk away from the two when she turned around and said "Koga, don't be ruff on him, tonight is the night of the new moon." She winked and walked off again. _What! What was she thinking I would be doing!? _Koga immediately turned red again.

later that night.

That night Koga and Inuyasha stayed in the special part of Koga's cave that belong only to him. His own room in a sense. Koga was laying next to Inuyasha moaning in pain. Aug! You perverts! That's not what's happening! You guys are dirty. You see, Kagome was giving them first aid. "Hehhehehe.. Sorry bout this guys, but I forgot that dogs can't have chocolates." The rest of the night was spent running off to the bathroom and taking many of Kagome's medicinal herbs from her time. They worked but not that well.

THE END?

**Ok I know that was kinda stupid but I really wanted to include that. Just some humor! You guys are perverts if you thought they were doing THAT! Lol! Well that was the last chapter. I hope you liked this cute little love story! I'll be seeing you around. waves bye bye!**


End file.
